


i'll see you in the stars

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: a cacophony of idiocy [4]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: It’s someone at the university who comes up with it. Naming stars after the four of them, her and Hardwon and Bev and Balnor. Hardwon laughs when he hears, his beard gone grey and laughter lines covering his face.I’m fucking positive I have a poem about this somewhere, he says, rummaging around his stump, and the conversation drifts away from the university’s decision to making fun of Hardwon’s early poetry.
Relationships: Moonshine Cybin & Beverly Toegold V, Moonshine Cybin & Hardwon Surefoot & Beverly Toegold V
Series: a cacophony of idiocy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692697
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	i'll see you in the stars

It’s someone at the university who comes up with it. Naming stars after the four of them, her and Hardwon and Bev and Balnor. Hardwon laughs when he hears, his beard gone grey and laughter lines covering his face. _I’m fucking positive I have a poem about this somewhere_ , he says, rummaging around his stump, and the conversation drifts away from the university’s decision to making fun of Hardwon’s early poetry.

It’s not brought up again until a few years later, after Hardwon dies. (In his home, with Bev on his left and Moonshine on his right and Balnor in his heart, and as many of his friends squeezed in as possible, the walls covered in his art.) Beverly and Moonshine are standing together in the Crick, looking up at the sky. 

_Hey Bev?_ Moonshine says quietly, arm around his shoulders. _It might just be me, but, remember when they named some stars after us?_

Bev looks at her quizzically. _Yeah, I remember. Why, what’s up?_

Moonshine rubs the back of her neck with her other hand. _Well... I was looking at them the other day, and Hardwon’s... it looks a little brighter. But I don’t know, it might just be me, missing him._

Bev looks up at the sky, searches out the constellation the university had dubbed ‘the Titans.’

It doesn’t look like them, not really. Four vaguely humanoid shapes of three different sizes, but when the idea had been put forward it had been agreed upon almost immediately, and none of them thought it would come to anything. 

But Bev looks and the cluster of stars that make up ‘Hardwon’ do seem a little bright. For just a second, Bev can hear Hardwon’s loud, joyful laugh on the Crick breeze, and he sniffles a little. 

_Well. We did a lot of pretty wild stuff. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was up there, watching over us._

They lean closer into each other, and stare up the sky for a little while longer.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
